Join The Band?
by Somuchsummerfanfics
Summary: "An AU in which Lucy gets a chance to join the world famous band Fair Tail, but she doesn't because of a past secret. Kind of like the manga in the arc settings but not at the same time. Any hope you enjoy R&R DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND IDEAS. MOVED TO WHATDOYOUWANTFROMME16
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO NEW STORY COMING YOU'RE WAY FOR YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

"Ahhhhh I can't believe that Fairy Tail is coming to our school can you believe it Lu-Chan?" My best friend Levy exclaimed excitedly

"Levy please calm down they are just coming here for senior year, you know to try and be regular teenagers?" I ask much more calmly than her. _I still can't believe that I am going to be in the same graduating class as The Fairy Tail!_ I thought to myself keeping my exterior very calm and composed.

"But Luce Fairy Tail is coming to our school. Omg what if they look for new members! Lucy if they start looking for new members? You have to try out and with one of your original songs."

"Levy if they look for new members they won't be coming to the fighting/ creative writing side of the school, most likely they will go to the musical arts department." I remind her.

We both go too Magnolia Academy for the highly gifted. A boarding school where as the name states you have to be highly gifted to get into. Levy and I are both in the advanced martial arts and the advanced literature programs here. We are considered high members in the school because advanced programs are hard enough to get into but two advanced programs that aren't even the least bit related is essentially unheard of.

"Lucy you know that you got accepted into _The Advanced Music_ as well so you would be perfect because only five people a year are chosen for that program." Levy told me.

"Well I'm not in that program now am I?" I ask a little bitterly "Besides you know that I promised to never perform again Levy." I continued with a little bit nicer.

There was a sorrowful look on her face. "Sorry Lu-Chan I guess I just got a little bit carried away." Levy said apologetically.

"It's fine Levy. Let's go get some dinner." I say getting up from my bed and holding my hand out for Levy so that I can help her up.

"Sounds great. I heard that its sushi tonight!" Levy says excitedly as she takes my hand and stands up also. We head to the door.

"You know it really is too bad that you don't want to perform anymore" Levy says as we are walking down the dorm hall towards the Cafeteria.

"I know I loved it too but that's just not who I am any more." I reply with casually as possible.

"Okay if you're sure." Levy responded with cautiously.

"Why can't you go back to fan-girling over Fairy Tail, especially since they start here tomorrow?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Oh my gosh you are totally right why didn't I even think of that I wonder what dorm rooms they'll be put into? And what program they are here for?"

"Probably musical arts or dance maybe both and then those coordinating dorms," I reply with casually.

"Yeah you're probably right." She says almost sadly.

We get to the cafeteria only seconds after we finish that conversation and there is something new posted on the message board.

 _ATTENTION_

 _To all people that are in more than advanced program we are formally moving you into apartments around the town of Magnolia in order to accommodate the large amount of students starting here in the new semester. Those students that this applies to are asked to pack up all of their belongings and be ready to move to their new living locations by 10am tomorrow morning. You will be excused from your classes for tomorrow if this move applies to you._

 _Thank you for your co-operation students_

 _Signed: Makarov Dreyar_

 _Headmaster at Magnolia Academy for the extremely gifted and member of the 10 teach association of Fiore._

"What? Lu-Chan can you believe this? What if they separate us?" Levy asked me as we got in line for dinner.

"It can't be that bad besides it's not like we don't share all of our classes together Levy." I tell her soothingly as I am handed a plate full of prawns and California rolls.

"I guess that's true. Omg what if I am put in the same apartment building as some of the members of Fairy Tail!?" She asks excitedly at the end of her sentence as we sit down to eat our food.

Time skip to after they are done eating back in their dorm room

"Uhhhh this is so tedious" I complain to Levy while I'm trying my best to pack all of my clothes.

"Aww Lucy it's not that bad besides we can go to The Guild tomorrow as soon as we unpack all of our stuff tomorrow since we have the entire day off." Levy reminds me

The Guild is kind of like a nightclub bar-ish place except not at the exact same time. Everyone there is really nice and a lot of kids form school go there too in their free time it's awesome. Mira-Jane the bar maid is super nice and pretty she even used to be a model for The Source Weekly A popular magazine here.

I looked at the stuff I had left to pack nothing left but my recording equipment. I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at the corner of my closet seeing my sound board standing mics even my guitar was there. I tried to blink back the tears but it didn't work because I was silently crying already with tears streaming down my face. Levy must have noticed that something was wrong.

"Oh Lu-Chan I'm so sorry. Let me pack that stuff up for you while you go take a bath." Levy told me as cheerfully as she could.

"Thanks Levy." I sniffled out, leaving the room knowing that if I stayed there any longer I would have a full on breakdown so I went to the bigger bath house located in the basement of the dorm building instead of using the bath that Levy and I shared in the dorm room.

Time Skip to in Lucy and Levy's dorm room after the stuff is packed and Lucy is back from her bath.

"Well I guess that we better head of to bed since we have such a busy day tomorrow." I say hesitantly. Levy had been acting strange since I had gotten back from the bath.

"Yeah I guess so." Levy said kind of distractedly. "You know Lu-Chan if you ever want to talk to me about what happened I will always be here for you?" Levy asked me much more focused now.

"I know Lev buy I know that I'm not ready to even think about _that_ it's just too fresh for me still even if it's been a year." I tell her.

"I understand Lucy but I am always here for you." She tells me.

"I know Levy and I love you for it." I say smiling.

"I love you too Lucy." She says with a smile. With that we both go to bed without any warning on how big tomorrow will be for the both of us.

 **A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANNA KILL ME FOR MY AWFUL WRITING? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW SECTION**

 **~SMSFS OUT**


	2. ATTENTION PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!

So I have decided to move this story over to my other fanfic account pen name: whatdoyouwantfromme16 so if you where interested in this story you can check it out at that pen name thanks

~Smsff


End file.
